Party time, or is it?
by mimistar13-x -x
Summary: what will happen when Max, Nudge, Angel and Total go out for the day and Fang, Iggy and Gazzy are in charge and they have a party? does it get out of control? do they get caught? little bif of FAX. R&R PLZ! its my first fanfic so be nice :
1. DJ Sammyheaven

**Ok guys this is my first fan fiction so please be nice and give a review****,**

**Ta x**

**Fangs POV. **

"Hey guys, all they girls went out so let's get some footie on and whack on the radio" Iggy ordered. I shrugged, knowing how much trouble we would be in if max came back and saw as around a heat of food and snacks. We would be dead meat. Iggy wacked on the radio and it was playing 'DJ Sammy- Heaven' to be honest this song reminded me of max, not that I would admit it to anyone but I growled "what is this?!"

_Baby, you're all that I want, _

_When you're lying here in my arms_

"I think DJ Sammy- heaven" Iggy muttered, he likes this song too? What im not the only one going insane!

"Err…so you like this song or something?" Iggy shook his head, wow he likes this song too. Suddenly Gazzy jumped onto the table and started singing in a perfect imitation DJ Sammy heaven. Iggy cracked up laughing I rolled my eyes.

_Im finding it hard to believe, __were in heaven._

Iggy and Gazzy were now messing about singing, preferably trying to be DJ Sammy

_Were in heaven, _

Gazzy had now attempted to fly off the table but it was a coffee table so he didn't get very far, I smirked while watching Iggy and Gazzy wailing with laughter.

_Im thinking about all our younger years, there was only you and me, _

_We young, we were wild, we were free. _

Well that part wasn't so true because we were stuck at a school for like 4 years or so, so that kind of sucked.

_Now nothing can take you away from me.  
We? I've been down that road before,  
_

Pretty true.

Oh god now Gazzy is singing moving his hips and jumping off beds and everything.

_Baby you're all that I want.  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven._

I then felt Iggy's hand on my back and he pushed me while I heard Gazzy trying not to laugh.

"what?" I asked and they started laughing. Oh forgod sake!

" Yo, Fang dance with us" ARE THEY INSANE! No way.

" don't be so EMO!" Iggy smirked

" I am not an emo!"

" are you sure?" Iggy asked mockingly

"yes!" I growled

" come and dance then!"

Guesss what half an hour later im on the coffee table dancing! 


	2. THE RETURN OF LISSA AND SAM!

**Gazzy's POV **

I think Iggy might like basshunter, not sure. Fang wont but I cant believe I got him on the coffee table and he is dancing! I still cant get over it. At the moment he is pretending to play the guitar to this strange rock song and I cant be bothered to mimic this guy screaming. I HAVE A GREAT IDEA! I Whispered it to Iggy his face lit up. I grinned this is going to be amazing! From behind the sofa I whispered in max's voice "Fangie, I know about the party, I've been here all along." I looked over at fang, he froze, looking around confused. Then I whispered "I'm behind you" and he spun around and saw me grinning

"you really believed it for a second!" Iggy yelled out

"I didn't !"

"so did!"

I mimicked max's voice

"I love you Fang!"

Fang glared at me looking mad.

"just stop it"

"what you going to do?" Iggy grinned

Fang didn't reply oh well

He went back to pretending to play the guitar. Iggy grabbed the phone and shouted down it to somebody.

" just come right now, were having a party!"

Wow this is going to rock!

He called a load of people and invited them to our amazingly cool party.

The house was getting pretty wreaked and max is going to kill us but …at least me and Iggy haven't blown up anything I grinned to myself. Iggy was now doing some random dance moves and the doorbell rang.

**Fangs POV**

I opened the door and I saw a girl standing there with long, red hair, my jaw dropped

"Lissa?" I said confused

"That's me, nick" she replied. I almost forgot im called nick around some people.

Lissa gave me a flirtatious smile and wiggled through the door leaving me speechless, well…quieter than normal. What the hell was she doing here! Suddenly a load of memories filled into my head about how max called her the 'red haired wonder' and how she seemed jealous after seeing me with her, that's it. I rounded on Iggy

"why is Lissa here!?" I demanded,

"because I maybe invited her to the party"

I shrugged and walked off, Iggy knew I was annoyed but I didn't show it. I tried to avoid Lissa but not too long she came up to me and whispered in my ear

"I've been missing you"

I just kept my face emotionless. But looked at her as she smiled back. The door bell rang again, I went to the door and I opened it to see Sam, that idiot max kissed by the porch! God, Iggy and Gazzy could have choose better people to come to our party.

"Hey Nick, is Max here?" Sam asked

"no, sorry." I replied but he still came in!


	3. here come the girls!

**A/N By the way, this is going to be a good chapter! Sorry it took me ages to upload, This is going to b. I promise to update soon oh and reviewwwwwwww plzzz!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Iggy's POV**

This party is wicked! Everyone is here and partying! Woo! I got a cup and carefully poured some coke into a glass when I felt someone's hand on my back.

"Hey Jeff, long time no see" I heard Tess's voice

"Yeah, I know" I said

"how's things been?" She shouted over the music, her hand still on my back. What did she want!

"Just been chilling" I shouted back. Tess giggled, im not really sure why but I will never find out. Girls are so confusing!

"this is a great party. Seriously this rocks! I cant believe I can see you again!" she blurted out. Oh my god. Oh my god!

"who invited you….?" I broke the silence as I sipped my coke.

"um, Nick? Is that his name? The guy with the fringe and really tall." Oh defiantly Fang. His Payback for me inviting Lissa and Sam. I know im a genius for inviting them, it really annoyed him!

**Gazzy's POV**

I saw Tess sneak up behind Iggy and they started a conversation, Iggy was looking slightly confused while Tess was smiling and giggling. If only he could see. Well I think he is freaked out enough as it is but oh well. I also saw Lissa with Fang, she was smiling cheekily at him while he watched her. The music was so loud it is sooo cool! Someone tapped me on my shoulder, huh?

The music drowned her voice. It was JJ.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" I shouted

"I SAID, HAVE YOU SEEN MAX?" oh…okay..

"MAX ISN'T HERE SORRY!" I yelled starting to get annoyed with all the shouting

"oh ok, thanks" is it me or is there to many girls at this party.

Fang's POV

Someone has spilt cherry coke all over a painting! Oh crap we are dead!

I quickly got a sponge and tried getting it off the canvas. Crap it wouldn't budge. IT STAINS!! Why does this have to happen to us! Anyway Max will kill us seeing this isn't even our own house even if we do live in it. Earlier I saw Tess hovering by Iggy. HA! Pay back for him inviting that idiot Sam! I felt someone's hand against mine, they dragged me through the crowd. I saw a flash of Red hair, that explains all **(A/N don't** **you hate Lissa sorry but she is just annoying!)** Lissa cheekily smiled at me and lead me outside, the music was muffled and I could hear her footsteps while she glanced over at me still leading me by some nearby tree's and a wall . I just noticed she was far too close to my face as we stopped by the wall I could feel her breath and count each and every long black eyelash, she was far too close..

"I've been wanting to do this for ages as she went on her tip-toes just like before and kissed him.


	4. does max need anger management classes?

**(A/N Don't worry people the story isn't ending here ****(: but there are some suprizes.) **

**Lissa's POV **

Me and Nick broke apart to see Max standing there, glaring at us. She stood quiet for a moment, staring silently. I glanced at Nick he seemed stiff, his jaw tightened. Max stormed towards him, gee what's her problem?!

" So, are you going to tell me what's going on in here or not?" Max demanded.

Nick remained silent. I glanced over at him again.

"what, have to find out myself then?" she stormed towards the door. _God I would hate her for a sister! I mean seriously. _Nick quickly grabbed her arm, I guess to stop her from going into the absolutely metal party.

"I just want to tell you, I didn't start inviting anyone at first, then it got out of control so don't blame me"

"didn't invite anyone at the beginning? What? Waited a bit to then invite your V.I.P guests, bet you were first on the list." Nick's sister directed the last bit at me in a rude tone, like I cared.

"you thought you would get away with this. I left _you _in charge and look what has turned out!" she shot a look of disgust at Nick.

"just-

"just what? Now let go of me." Max growled yanking her arm off Nick. Ooh moody.

I was minding my own business by standing by a few pine tree's watching the scene from where Nick was a few seconds ago, causing no harm to anyone. What's her problem?

**Max's POV **

I was fuming! Absolutely fuming. I could kill Fang now! Anger raged inside me as I glanced at fang impassive face. Iggy stumbled out of the door with a video camera

" hey, err can you react that scene again please?" He grinned. Something snapped in my body, I hate all guys! I grabbed the camera and swung the camera at Iggy, It hit Iggy's head and it beeped, I glanced down and saw it was recording, this is going to be a great video I thought sarcastically. I walked into the party, leaving Iggy moaning In pain, I walked in find many people dancing. I grabbed the nearest drink and downed the whole glass in one. What the hell? Urghh

"what is this? It certainly isn't orange juice!" surely someone hasn't brought alcohol to this stupid party! I was fuming I hated everyone, my stupid mutant life. I wacked someone hard around the head as I pushed through the crowd of idiot people I saw Sam, that guy who I used to think was alright, up till like now.

WACK

"ouch, what the ff-

"get out of my sight!" I ordered, I couldn't stand looking at his face, his stupid little face.

"Max!" Fang's voice shouted I felt his hand firmly on mine

"Fang!" I pretended to sound cheerful, then changed my tone "leave me alone" I ordered. I ran into the bathroom locked the door. I felt like Glass had just cut through my heart. I knew it is stupid but all that was in my mind was _Fang and Lissa, Fang and Lissa FANG AND LISSA! _


	5. stuck, upset and alone but for how long?

Someone pounded the door and I heard Fangs deep voice. God just leave me alone already.

"Max, open up already."

_You cant hide forever_

Yeah well I can at least try, I murmured under my breath to my highly annoying voice in my head.

_Maximum, go with the flow_

ok really helpful voice. _Congratulations_. I thought sarcastically.

_No. maximum follow your heart _

I cant do that anyway because im on the run from a seriously dangerous science lab. great.

I slowly got up and tried opening the door. I couldn't im locked in. I pushed the door as hard as I could, it didn't budge a bit. I glanced at the miniature window. No chance I thought, I heard another knock at the door and the handle move as Fang tried opening the door.

"MAX!" he yelled over the music.

"…..Fang, im stuck in here….locked myself in…lock jammed.." I replied after Fang had shouted my name about 5 more times and I was prepared to admit I was officially stuck. I went and stared at myself in the mirror. My avian bird kid reflection stared back and i heard Fangs footsteps walk away, he mustn't have heard me.

"IGGY" i screamed banging the door and kicking it with all my might "get me out im stuck!" I faintly heard Iggy say

"sorry, i cant, i have caused servere concusion and i cannot move from this spot" _haha very funny. _I kicked the door again with all my strength, im suprised my leg didn't go through the door.

"IGGY IF YOU DONT GET YOUR BUTT HER NOW-

"like i said, you hit my so hard over the head i cannot move" I heard Iggy's sarcastic voice only just over the music

10 minutes later I noticed the window had to have a key and it was locked, so I searched for that, for any small chance I could fit through I finally found the key in a pot under the sink, I slowly lifted up the window. I breathed in a breath of fresh air. I heard footsteps behind our house.

"max" I saw in the mirror a reflextion of fang, i turned around to see Fang standing there outside the window. His eyes dark brown eyes staring at me, with an emotionless expression.

" I cant get out" I said

"try" he answered. I clambered onto the top of the toilet. Fang held out his hand. Without thinking I took it despite it had been held by red haired wonder a couple of hours ago. Slid through the window getting stuck time to time.

"…im stuck" I announced to Fang the third time. Why do they make these windows so small! Fang tried pulling me out. No luck. I breathed in and slid through catching my trousers on a bolt on the window I heard a faint ripping noise. Crap, I looked over at my left leg to see a rip on my trousers, going up my leg. I pushed my self through the little gap of window left and rolled out onto the grassy floor.

"how long have you been stuck In there" Fang asked. Suddenly I remembered that I was ignoring him, a couple of seconds passed, i didn't know what to say, yeah i was happy he helped me out but fuming he hadn't stopped the party. Knowing me my stubborn side got the better of me.

"how long have you been planning this 'party'" I shot.

"look max, it didn't mean to happen, lets just forget about it" Fang looked at me, his eyes looked directly into mine.

"well can i at leat get rid of everyone" I looked over at the tree's blowing in the wind. Fang nodded.


	6. paty's over

**Ok guys, sorry it's taken me ages to write anything else. Just remember to review :) and sorry this chapter is going to be short, please help me! Im so stuck on what to write. FAX soon! Promised, if you help me.**

**Xxx (Max's POV still) **

I had agreed to get everyone out but it didn't mean I was on speaking terms with Fang. Yes, I do know I am too stubborn for my own good, but what was he thinking. We walked in silence for a minute or two, I glanced at fang, a rush of anger shot through me, I wanted to shout and scream like a 5 year old, but I restrained myself. The music grew louder and I sighed. _'Stupid, loud, pointless party'_ I though bitterly.

_Maybe this was meant to happen._

The voice said. The last thing I wanted now was a voice in my head

"What?" I frowned but then realized I had said it out loud. Fang looked at me through a couple of strands of hair, and then realized it was my voice. What did it mean by 'this was meant to happen?'

'_Maybe Maximum, this happened for a reason'_ I though for a second. What did the voice mean? I was thinking closely for a couple of seconds but stopped when I saw the Red haired wonder, sipping a drink and dancing with some other random girls I had never seen before. I could break every bone in her body if I wanted, and believe me it sounded tempting. I stormed into the packed party and yanked out the plug making the loud music stop abruptly.

"EVERYONE OUT! PARTY'S OVER, OUT! NOW!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, no one moved. I glared sourly; people normally listen to me, im the flock leader.

"OUT!" I shouted. Fang was blending into the background in the corner of my eyes, urgh. People started pouring out of the house, my eyes widened at the amount of tidying there was. And it was ALL Fang's fault. We wouldn't have got into this if he hadn't controlled the matter. I glared at him as I bend down and picked up several pieces of glass. I sighed, what are we going to do? Me and the flock having to move to another location again, everyone knows where we live now and its all Fangs fault. I walked outside to find the Red haired wonder leaning against a Tree, I felt like I was going to snap.

"I SAID EVERYONE OUT!" I glared at her freckly face, she looked up at my innocently.

"But Max, I though we were friends? We know each other right?" Her high pitched, girly voice sickened me.

"We are **not** friends, so please can you go" I said trying to control my anger that was bubbling inside me. Her sweet face looked at me and then to Fang, which was even worse.

"Fang?" she said questioningly, he remained silent, and she slowly moved towards him and kissed him quickly on the lips before turning away silently. I couldn't handle it anymore. I spread my wings in anger and launched myself into the sky and flew as far away as possible. _Stupid Lissa… Stupid Fang…Stupid party… stupid life… _I landed a couple miles away. I collapsed onto a branch of a Tree and sobed quietly.


End file.
